


明年的这个时候

by maihyuu



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maihyuu/pseuds/maihyuu
Summary: 有时当金道英的男朋友是一个诅咒，但那是一个美妙、总是可以美好结束的诅咒。或许其实是件幸事。（在玹与道英前五年的周年纪念。）





	明年的这个时候

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this time next year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714084) by [rainingover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover). 



**第一年。**  
  
以周五迟下班来开始整个周末并不是在玹的点子，但至少他的男朋友在他回家时等着他，在沙发上的脚蜷缩在他身下，对着手机上的视频笑着。在玹靠近他时他放下手机看上去，像是想说什么但是——这一次——他并没有说出来。在玹忽然被迷住了——道英在的生活从不无聊，而这也是在玹爱他的无数理由中之一。  
  
道英几乎在在玹坐下来的同时跨坐在他身上，像是已经等了几个小时来做这一件事那样，他眼睛里的一片闪光使在玹觉得可疑，但也愚蠢的兴奋了起来。有时当金道英的男朋友是一个诅咒，但那是一个美妙、总是可以美好结束的诅咒。或许其实是件幸事。  
  
在玹把手摸上他的大腿时，他笑着说，“我们也交往快一年了，我想——”  
  
“你也想分手？原来不只是我这样想啊。”他咧嘴笑起来，看着道英瞪着他的眼睛。  
  
“安静点让我说话。”道英斥责并拍走了他那在漫游的手，“继续，我们在一起快一年了所以我觉得我们该庆祝一下的。”  
  
“我也这样觉得。”在玹试探般的再一次把手放在道英的大腿上，害怕着再一次的责骂而迟疑，但道英这次只是把自己的手越过在玹的肩膀，在在玹的颈后握紧了双手。“吃晚餐？”在玹问。  
  
道英点头后回答说，“还有做爱。”  
  
这让在玹微笑起来。他很累：那么迟，就算已经快十一点了他也才在三十分钟前从办公室回来，但道英总有种魅力使在玹从不觉得想睡觉。“我们经常做爱啊，”他说。  
  
“所以？”  
  
“有道理，好。”在玹笑着，然后道英就满意的亲吻他。  
  
在他们的周年纪念日，他们在一间预订过多、太拥挤的餐厅内吃晚餐，道英敢发誓上次他来时是比较好的，到最后就只是觉得失望和无奈。在玹说，“我喜欢啊，”但他并不这样想。食物既乏味又昂贵，而且即便只是在桌子的对面他也听不清楚道英在说什么。他开始阅读唇语，但专注道英嘴巴的同时他已经觉得自己的注意力已经被分散，脑子内只有那之后会做的事情。他们应该吃披萨就好的。  
  
“明年的周年纪念会更好的，”他们回去在玹的公寓时，道英这样决定着。  
  
“还没结束呢，”在玹指正，“我们还有一个小时四十分钟才到半夜，那时候我们无忧无虑的裸着，然后你就会感谢上天有我这个男朋友了。”  
  
“我已经在感谢了。”道英微笑，“我一直都很感谢。”  
  
“爱你。”在玹在他们抵达前门时低声说着，在道英根本还没来得及回复时就亲上了他，也是蛮过分的一件事。  
  
  
  
**第二年。**  
  
他们的第二个周年纪念时，他们储蓄了工资预订了一个长周末的时间去旅行。那个假期开始得并不好，丢失的行李、延迟的航班、还有从机场到酒店的路程时那厚颜无耻索价过高的计程车司机。  
  
道英在每个事情后都会责怪在玹，但在玹也就只是笑着，因为这一切都不是他们的错，也因为道英的怒视和恶语从不会让他觉得烦恼。他通常会在争吵中获胜，至少他自己认为是，因为他们的争吵从来不会严重到哪去。他们会从一些小东西开始——倒翻的饮料或是没整理好的床——到最后就以亲吻、火辣的触动还有在炙热皮肤上的微笑结束，就像他们都想要的那样。  
  
“别笑我，”道英在晚餐时对他撅嘴。服务员尴尬的站在他们的桌子旁，手上拿着酒瓶，直到道英转过去——像闪电般的速度展露微笑，完美向后梳的头发——然后说，“非常感谢，给我半杯就好。”在玹坐回他的椅子上，让服务员给他倒一大杯的酒，直到快溢出来，然后才提起。  
  
“敬我们的另一年一杯，”他说，道英原本交叉的手松懈下来，像画上去的微笑转换成真正的，他提起自己的酒杯然后告诉他，“你别再尝试把我的不友善引出来了。”  
  
在玹得意的笑着。“那不可能，”他说。晚餐的味道不错。  
  
“抱歉，今天很累吧，”道英从淋浴出来后，在在玹的耳边咕哝。柔软的酒店浴袍宽松的绑在他的腰处，他则爬到了在玹穿着内裤正悠闲躺着的床上，电视播放的是外国的新闻频道，他其实也没在看。“明年的周年纪念留在家就好了。”  
  
在玹歪着头然后仔细的观察了他男朋友的表情。“你不是玩得很开心吗？”  
  
“当然开心啊。”道英露出惊讶的表情，专注和关心的看着。“为什么会不开心呢？”  
  
在玹笑起来。“那个行李、航班、计程车…”  
  
“那些是小事情，”道英说着，把在他后面的枕头排好后坐回去，浴袍的带子随之松开。“我可能会因此大惊小怪的事情。”  
  
“嗯。”在玹点头。“你确实可能做那样的事。”  
  
“然后那些事情导致的结果就是我的肩膀蛮酸痛的，”道英继续说，就把浴袍滑下了自己的右肩膀。真厉害挑逗人啊，在玹想。虽然并不是说他希望他会以别种方式对他。  
  
在玹把注意力放回去电视然后说，“那并不诱人，“但他又无法控制自己把视线移回去他身上。要把目光放在其他事情上是一件很难的事。  
  
“很诱人啊，”道英回答，浴袍已经半挂在他的身上了。他白皙的肌肤因为刚洗完澡的关系还有点潮湿，在玹想触碰他。“还有，我根本不需要引诱你，反正你都那么爱我了。”  
  
他说的没错。  
  
  
  
**第三年。**  
  
他们的第三个周年纪念在搬家的过程中差点完全被遗忘。  
  
在三年内的道英缓慢搬到在玹的公寓后（从在浴室的牙刷到在玹清掉一个抽屉让给道英，再变成两个抽屉和衣柜里的空间。再之后，更多的衣服和书本出现在在玹的空间里，他甚至可以说道英的物件占公寓里的地方多于他自己的），他们终于搬去一个全新的地方。他们的地方，一起。  
  
他们搬过去的那个星期非常的繁忙，而他们的公寓像个回音室，白色简单的简朴空间、毫无活力、非常的壮观。还有装着凳子的纸箱，中间凹陷下去，似乎会因为在玹坐下去时的重量的而倒塌。道英无时无刻都在笑着，无论是什么，而在玹觉得他在他最爱的男朋友笑容下开心起来了。  
  
放在窗口旁边的床单、当酒杯用的塑料容器、当盘子用的外卖盒，他们的床架并还没弄好，所以他们睡在一个空房内的被单上。总而言之就是不舒服的一个星期。湿气很重的关系使他们因为两人都还不擅长使用空调而吵架，暴躁的躺在他们临时的床上，说着犀利的话语。  
  
然后，他想起了。就这样想了起来。  
  
“道英？你醒着吗？”在玹低声说。他们通常靠着一起睡——抱着对方，就像不舍得放手一样——但今晚，在太暖和不够柔软的被单里，他们并列躺着，像是看着星空那样盯着天花板，就像他们以前曾经睡在沙滩上的那个模样。  
  
道英在他旁边动了一下。“醒着。”  
  
“今天是我们的周年纪念，”在玹说。  
  
道英翻滚到他的身边然后盯着他。窗口旁的床单对防止电灯柱的光照进来根本毫无用处，而在玹其实很高兴，因为道英的脸是那么值得的被聚光灯照着的好看。“你说什么？”  
  
“我们的周年纪念。我们忘了。”在玹吸了一口气。他觉得伤心。道英便握着他的手。“我们没有庆祝。”  
  
“我们有啊。”道英微笑，紧紧捏着他的手。“我们一起买了间房子。这不是庆祝是什么？”  
  
在玹想，这男人，和他的思想，全是我的，然后他就感觉到了有一股纯粹幸福在他心里膨胀着，即使在这一个闷热又没有窗帘和床的房间里。  
  
“现在我们该睡了。”道英告诉他。“然后梦到在公寓里的每个房间里做爱。我爱你。”  
  
“我更爱你，”在玹说，因为他可以。因为他想要。“晚安。”  
  
他控制不到他的梦（他还没掌握清醒梦，但他绝对有尝试过）所以他并没有梦到裸露的道英，但他确实梦到了充满着家具的房间，还有生活——他们的生活——当隔天早上他醒来时，与道英共度第四个年头的开始，他期待着会发生的事情。  
  
唯一确定的事情是，道英在他们安装着空调的时候和他说，第四年的周年纪念要提早策划好，因为这一年一定要完美。  
  
“完美。”在玹回应。“像我们一样？”  
  
道英的嘴角抽动了一下子。“像我一样，没错。”  
  
“我好像不是这样说的。”在玹笑起来，绕过一盒的碟子和杯子就把道英拉近他。  
  
道英也随之笑起来，他的手放在在玹的腰上。“在和我吵架吗？”他问，凝视着、装作很认真的样子。他的目光一直就在在玹的嘴巴和眼睛之间徘徊。  
  
在玹就只是摇了摇头然后微笑。“为什么我要在可以吻你时和你吵？”他这样说，道英只能同意这句话，因为这就是他们之后做的事。  
  
  
  
**第四年。**  
  
即便策划好一切，他们的下一个周年纪念根本没有在一起庆祝。在玹必须到外地去工作，留下道英一个人在冰冷的大床上。  
  
他们对第四个周年纪念有几个大计划——做他们两人喜欢做的每一件事、吃喜欢的食物、看他们喜欢的人。想着要以清新的床单、蜡烛、或是一个丝绸眼罩来结束的计划。  
  
道英发了他想着的淫秽计划给在玹后，在玹在会议上读着其中一条时感觉自己快死了。在玹忽略掉科技的发达，直接在隔天早上吃完早餐后低声地把自己的回答告诉道英，然后开心的一边看着他因害臊的来回扭动，一边离开了公寓。  
  
就在午休时他就被告知当晚需要乘搭一趟红眼航班到伦敦去进行紧急会议，然后他们的完美周年纪念在还没开始时就被强制性结束了。  
  
他们也不是说没有离开过对方，但这次是不一样的。酒店的房间感觉又空荡又冷清，尝试视频通话时网线就会每隔十五秒就断一次。  
  
“我想你，”他尝试告诉道英，但道英听不到，他的脸就是几千个像素卡着在屏幕上。“你听到吗？”  
  
道英的声音是劣质且因为回音而遥远的，“喂？你在吗？”他的嘴型延迟了三个字母的时间。  
  
在玹说，“道英？”但那之后通话就完全断线，在玹只能大声地叹气，虽然没有人能听到他这样做的声音。  
  
他的电话响起而当他接起来时，道英说，“真烂。”  
  
在玹微笑。听到他的声音的感觉真好，虽然听起来似乎有点生气。“我想你，”他回应。“我希望我是和你一起在家的。”  
  
“我也想你。”道英听起来不生气了，只是很伤心，在玹希望他可以抱着他。“非常想。”  
  
但在玹只能抱着一个不平整的酒店枕头放在自己的胸口，然后他说，“周年纪念快乐。”  
  
“别说这个，”道英在世界的另一边嘀咕。“我快哭出来了。”  
  
在玹告诉他，“你哭的话，我和你一起哭。”  
  
道英笑了起来，声音听起来有些勉强，感觉好像他已经在哭着了。“那是你说过最浪漫的话，”他说。  
  
在玹噗嗤一声。那绝对不是。  
  
“喂——在玹？”道英说，“明年会是我们最棒的周年纪念，我有这种感觉。”  
  
在玹在此时此刻更加想哭，是欢喜的眼泪，是告知他和道英在一起他是多么幸福的眼泪。但他并没有哭出来。他只是说，“我也是。我向你保证。”  
  
那就不是个问题了吧。  
  
  
  
**第五年。**  
  
道英在周年纪念日前的几个星期诡异的安静。在玹进去房间时他就会把笔记本电脑上的每个分页都关掉，还花了很多时间低声地对着手机与泰容对话。  
  
在玹诚恳的希望道英并没有发现到他在计划的事情。他也希望这份计划可以达到道英对完美周年纪念的期待，其实他也蛮确定是行的——他蛮有自信以他了解他男朋友的程度，他是可以做到的。  
  
虽然如此，但这整个求婚的点子就是异常的恐怖，他自从高中的田径竞赛后就没有过这程度的紧张，他当然知道这和让你的男朋友成为你的老公是不能比较的，但，他真的很久没有那么想要一件事物成真了。  
  
道英说他会在周年纪念日时做饭给他们吃，就只是很随性、亲密及低调的，在玹也就随他的意思，在道英叫着他的声音从厨房传出时，他检查了衣柜后面，西装口袋里的小天鹅绒盒子。  
  
“你闻起来真香，”道英在在玹把双手环着道英的腰部，把下颚放在道英的肩膀时对他这样说。然后就继续切着灯笼椒。  
  
“我们吃披萨吗？”在玹问他。  
  
“不我们是不会在周年纪念日时他妈的吃批萨的。”道英耸肩表示无奈，但他确实是好心情的，在玹看得出。“然后别担心，我准备了至少四人份的食物所以今晚你可以吃得好好的。”  
  
在玹合不拢嘴的笑起来，然后从道英唇上偷取了一个吻，而他也亲吻回去，然后就用手上的刀挥了挥让他走开。“我需要你帮忙时会叫你的，可以？”他说着，但在玹只想再亲他一次，就是为了让自己冷静下来。  
  
在玹并没有练习过那一句话，但也只有七个字，也除非他把次序搞砸了（“你愿意吗给嫁我？”他在前两晚梦到自己这样说），他知道自己该怎么做：单膝跪着、把盒子打开、就这样永远在一起。  
  
例外就是当他在二十分钟后回到厨房时，晚餐并还没做好——灯笼椒还是生生的放在切菜板上——但台面上放着一瓶香槟，道英戴着领带然后在在玹面前跪下，他向上看着，似乎想说话但正在等着对的时候。  
  
道英在单膝跪着，他的戒指盒是打开着的，而他就快要开口了。  
  
在玹慌张起来。“等，”他说着，然后道英忽然看起来非常紧张。“这不是…”  
  
他把自己的戒指盒从西装口袋里拿出来，打开，道英从原本困惑的表情、到觉得好笑、再觉得非常愉快。在玹轻松的笑起来，然后到惊讶、再到感到幸福，然后他就做了当时他想到唯一的事情：他也单膝跪了下来。  
  
当他们说我愿意时——两人在亲吻之间傻笑，道英嘀咕着他无法相信在玹在和他抢戏——他们大口的喝下香槟，握着对方的手然后说，“我真他妈的紧张。”  
  
道英告诉他，“我忘了买肉。我连晚餐都做不了了，只想着把这个做好，”然后对着在玹的嘴巴笑了起来。“我们只能叫外卖了。”  
  
“那就披萨吧，”在玹说。“完美。”  
  
只有这一次，道英并无异议。


End file.
